


Literal Halloween Fluff With Michael

by MLMDarkFiction



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Transman Reader - Freeform, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 14:32:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction
Summary: "could i req your favorite slasher feeding his boyf halloween candy?"





	Literal Halloween Fluff With Michael

You and your boyfriend have a Halloween ‘arrangement.’ It’s both of your favorite Holiday, although for varying different reasons. Never would you try to change Michael. You accept him for who he is, and what he does, no the agreement is actually quite simple. 

He terrorizes Haddonfield  _away_ from your house, while you have a peaceful night giving out candy to all the cute little kids who come by, them their parents and babysitters safe from Michael if only because of their close proximity to your domicile.

But it’s getting late now. It’s been twenty minutes since your last trick-or-treater, and the paint you’d put on your face is starting to itch. 

So after doing one more quick survey of the street, and seeing no more potential candy hungry children you get to your feet, half full bowl in hand, and return inside. 

Flipping off the light switch with one hand, you swish the candy bowl around in the other, looking for something you’d like to eat. That was another reason you love Halloween. All the leftover Halloween candy, and the candy that would go on sale soon after.

“Oh cool, a snickers.” 

_Bump._

Bumping into an imposing 6′8 figure you didn’t know was there would be much more alarming if it wasn’t such a common occurrence for you.

“Michael? Your back a bit early, aren’t you?”

His mask is off, most likely because he’d been watching you hand out candy on the porch through the screen door, and his jumpsuit is free of blood.

He must have cleaned up before returning to you.

How considerate. 

Either was, he doesn’t respond to your questioning, but takes the candy bowl from your hands, and points towards the bathroom. 

“Geez is my makeup that bad?” You tease, but head that way wanting nothing more than to change out of the costume, and into something much more comfortable.

Although it doesn’t take you long to wash your face, and change into some comfy PJ’s by the time you return you find Michael stretched out on your couch, a black and white horror movie on the TV, and a slowly increasing pile of candy wrappers taking up your coffee table.

“Hey!”

You’re quick to join him, not bothering to wait for him to move his legs, and deciding instead to simply sit on them. “That candy’s for me too.” 

Although you aren’t really mad, you can’t help but to pout and cross your arms, hoping that you’ll make Micahel feel bad.

However, as usual his face shows no response. Instead though, he stops, having just unwrapped a piece of chocolate. He makes as if he’s going to eat it, before tossing it in your direction, landing in your lap. 

**Author's Note:**

> Have a request? mlmdarkfiction.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
